Moonlight Creatures
by Riddle Wraith
Summary: Two months after Dexter comes face-to-face with his brother, he can't help but feel that something is off. Especially when the full moon makes him feel like he wants to go wild...literally. To make matters worse, his brother shows back up and he's feeling the same thing. Only thing is, he's hungry for something different than his usual. Bad news for Dexter. He's the main course.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do _not_ own 'Darkly Dreaming Dexter', nor do I own the t.v. series 'Dexter'. The first one is owned completely by Jeff Lindsay, who came up with the totally awesome book, and the t.v. series belongs to both Jeff Lindsay and Showtime, I assume. Anyway, once again, _nothing_ belongs to me.

**WARNING:** The story herein contains both **GRAPHIC** **SEX** and **INCEST**. The characters may be OOC, and as I am not Jeff Lindsay, I do not have his quirky, yet awesome writing style down to a T, so this will have to do. If you don't like it, leave. This does follow cannon, at least, up to the end of the first book, but I can't promise everything will be perfect. If I could write them as well as he could, I'd have already asked for a job ghost writing for him. Oh, and just so you know there won't be much plot. Anyway, on to my author's note.

**A/N:** Warning, this is pretty much pure Brian/Dexter smut, which was what I had planned from the beginning. If this bothers you, sorry. Can't help that. Read it or don't read it. I don't care. A longer author's note is on the bottom if you care to read it. It also has my policy on reviews, which is pretty much negligent. As I asked on the bottom as well, though, if you're going to try to insult me or my work, at least make it varied and original. I find insults amusing, and they're more so if they have diversity. Got it? Good. Now get reading.

* * *

The moon. _Why_ would the moon do this? _What_ was the significance of such a thing to me?

Oddly, it was extraordinarily bright tonight.

For reasons unknown to me, ever since my brother had made good on his escape, the full moon had made me feel feral. I felt it _now_. This wasn't the regular _need_ I usually felt. This wasn't the Dark Passenger just wanting out to play. No, this was something that actually alarmed me, and _that_ is saying something.

The last time the full moon had come out to play after I'd met my brother, it had been hell. It was happening again, tonight. I felt my inner beast start to struggle for release, and it scared even me. It annoyed me more than it scared me though, because I wasn't used to feeling fear. I can fake it. I've gotten good at that. I've had to, what with my pretending to be human.

Really feeling it, however, annoyed me. It was just so _human_. I wondered vaguely if the other monsters could feel it too. The moon I mean, not the fear. Is it just me? I could hear _him_ chuckling in the back of my head; that same cold chuckle as always. He was amused by the beast. It was just another part of us, but unlike him, it wasn't controlled.

It was feral; wild. I could feel it trying to shove itself into the driver's seat to go out and feast to its heart's content. I couldn't let that happen, so I tried to suppress it in any way that I could. My breathing became heavier as I tried to force it back, denying it at every turn as the Dark Passenger sat back and did nothing to help me.

I could tell he wanted it to get free, to see what would happen if we let ourselves loose for once. I already knew what would happen, and I couldn't let it. This would get me sent to the electric chair, because it would sure as hell get me caught. This went against everything Harry taught me. Despite myself, I lurched toward the door, only barely catching myself on the kitchen counter and holding onto it like a life line.

I forced myself to lean against the counter and stopped heading for the door, but it was a near thing and I couldn't keep this control forever. It was shaky at best to begin with. Need rose in me like a tide, and I couldn't even tell what it was a need _for_ anymore. Along with it was a feeling I'd never felt, which wasn't saying much considering I'd never felt _anything_ very strongly before.

Even when I wracked my brains I couldn't decipher what it was I was feeling. I could, however, feel genuine horror as I saw the door knob on my front door start to turn. I know I had locked that. Some thief was probably picking the lock to try and get in. Idiot; he most certainly picked the wrong apartment to break into tonight.

I didn't think I'd be able to stop myself from killing him if he took one God damned step into the apartment. This was just what I needed. Another unscheduled, unplanned, un-prepared for murder. The door opened quietly, and I couldn't quite believe my eyes as I saw what, or rather, who was on the other side. It was my brother, Brian.

My breathing became shallower as he looked at me with a feral grin. I knew it at this point; he could feel it as well, and rather than suppress it he had let his beast loose. He took a few prowling steps toward me, and I could feel the beast in me raising its hackles warily. It felt another predator in the vicinity, and it was right; more right than it could ever know.

He shut and locked the door carefully behind him, and while I know it should have been raising alarm bells in my mind, I couldn't bring myself to care as I saw the beast that was my brother approaching me at a rapid pace. His breathing was heavy and his pupils were dilated. Without me even realizing it, he had backed me against the refrigerator.

His hands were quickly placed on either side of me as his face dipped down to nuzzle at my neck. My breath quickened as I felt his teeth on my skin, biting me, but not hard enough to bleed. My body had an automatic reaction to this that I didn't understand fully. I felt _that_ part of me starting to harden, and I started to feel light-headed.

I knew what it meant in the most literal sense, but I'd never felt a sexual attraction to any_one_ or any_thing_ before this, so it was a strange feeling for me. Even with Rita-

I mentally shook myself free of that thought before it could even form. I still didn't want to deal with the implications of that, so I avoided thinking of it whenever possible. It was safe to say that even Rita had to work at it for anything to happen in the first place. I was brought back to the present by the heated body I felt pressing against me, as if he knew what I was thinking about and had decided to remind me who I was with at the present.

Like I could forget. I swallowed; hard. I had only ever been in this type of situation once before, and that time I had honestly tried to avoid it. This time, I didn't want to, but as is the case with such things, I had no experience and therefore I had _no_ idea what to do with myself. I felt him chuckle against my skin, as if he knew what I was thinking, and maybe he did.

Instead of leaving me floundering, he pulled away from my neck and pressed his lips against mine in a hungry kiss. This, at least, I knew how to do. I moved to reciprocate, thinking nothing of the fact that I was now _kissing_ my brother, who was also my very favorite playmate. His tongue danced along mine, tasting me with a hunger I would have thought would only be reserved for the hunt.

Before I knew what was happening, he had the front of my pants undone and he had me out, stroking me slowly in time with our kisses. I couldn't bite back the moan that came from me then, and his lips moved to my ear, whispering to me as he continued to stroke.

"I can tell that you're still new to this, Dexter. I've wanted you since I first discovered you, but of course, our little games came first." He said, his breath warm against my ear. I could do nothing but nod in confirmation; my mind was too far gone to formulate any real response. Had I had any brain cells working at that point, I could have confirmed that I had probably felt the same.

Seeing his work had made me as giddy as a school girl, and I had wanted to meet him in the worst way ever since I first saw what he could do. This, though; this blew even my wildest imaginings of what would happen out of the water. The one other sexual experience I'd had couldn't even compare to this. My body seemed to have a mind of its own as he played with it.

I felt my hips thrust toward his hand as he bent once more to my neck. I felt his teeth on me again as he nipped his way along, and he growled, literally, growled, as my shirt got in the way of his exploration. Before I had time to protest, he ripped it off me with a snarl before he went back to work. His teeth met a nipple as he stroked, and as he bit down, I felt my balls tighten.

The only warning he got was my strangled moan as I felt myself release into his hand. After my breathing settled down, I noticed that he was on his knees, using his mouth to clean what hadn't gotten on him and at the sight of it, that part of me twitched and came to life yet again. He smiled up at me as he finished; it was a predatory smile, full of dark promises.

My own beast grew more feral with it, and I felt it push forward without my consent, making me drop to my knees and bare my neck as a wild dog might, showing my submission to the stronger monster. It seemed that it was waiting for something, and Brian the beast seemed to know what it was. He nodded, and the beast surged forward, practically ripping the front of my brother's pants in its hurry to get them open.

It certainly seemed to know what it was doing, even if I didn't. It pulled him out, and before I knew it we were licking him with enthusiasm while he buried his fingers in our hair. We didn't look up to see the faces he was making, as the low growling sounds were enough to tell us he was enjoying it as well.

The beast and I both felt a glowing sense of accomplishment at this, and our mouth worked with more enthusiasm as a result. It felt like only a short time before he pulled himself out of our mouth, one hand tightened in our hair so our head couldn't move. He held himself before us, stroking himself furiously with one hand while the other held our head there.

"Open." He growled, and automatically our mouth fell open once more without him having to elaborate. Sticky threads of hot, messy cum flew at us, and the beast made us lap it up as some landed on our lips. Soon, we were covered in it and he was finished, panting and looking down at his newest work of art with an appreciative leer.

The beast fell back and I was left to deal with our now sore mouth for only a short time by myself as I was pulled up by him and kissed roughly before he dragged me to my own bedroom. There, he shoved me on to the bed before he quickly made sure that we both lost our clothes completely. That done, he bent down between my legs and began to spread them.

I gasped as I felt his tongue lick at my anus. I'd honestly never given any thought to how men would have sex, seeing as I'd never had an interest in even heterosexual sex at any time in my life. As a result, it surprised me. What surprised me even more, though, was that I liked the feeling of him lapping at me down there.

I liked all of this. As he pushed his tongue inside and hit a spot that made curse aloud, I decided that I particularly _loved_ that. I was breathless with pleas as he licked me thoroughly, spreading me open and making me pant and thrust down against his tongue. I felt him slide something else into me, and I looked to see that it was a finger. It felt decidedly odd, but not bad.

He twisted it and moved it around, and as he hit the same spot his tongue had hit before, I decided that I didn't care how uncomfortable it was. I breathlessly demanded that he press there again, and he obeyed with a smirk up at me. Not that I actually noticed anymore as he obeyed. I was seeing white spots dancing before my eyes and my muscles clenched up.

I didn't cum again, but with a few more touches like that, I definitely would. He slid another finger in, and I ignored the uncomfortable sensation in favor of letting him stretch me. I was probably becoming quite roomy inside, considering his tongue and two fingers were now playing around inside me.

He soon removed his tongue, and his mouth came down on me as he slid another finger into me. With the contrasting sensations, it made it easy to ignore the general discomfort of him adding another finger so soon, along with the extra stretching. Just so long as he kept doing that with his tongue. I shuddered as he sucked hard at my head, his tongue flittering in and out of the slit quickly.

As my breathing once again quickened, he stopped sucking me, causing me to whine pitifully. He bent down and lapped at my entrance some more, leaving his saliva all around it and as deep inside as it would go before be straightened back out and lifted my legs slightly, moving his hips between them as he prepared for the main event, as it were.

"Relax, Dexter. This is going to hurt, but I promise you it will feel good very soon." Brian said soothingly, his voice more his own than the beast's at this point.

I had figured out theoretically what he was going to do and I had to force myself to stay relaxed as I felt him pressing against me. With very little resistance, he started to slide in. I gritted my teeth as the pain started; it wasn't an intense pain, but it burned nonetheless. My breathing became labored along with his as he slid in, and soon he was flush against me.

He bent down, making sure not to move himself within me so as not to cause discomfort, and he kissed me once more, distracting me as our tongues danced together again. After a minute, I forgot about the pain as I adjusted, and although his first thrust made me yelp in surprised pleasure, there was no pain anymore.

After making sure I was okay, he began to thrust rhythmically, pumping his hips against mine in a sinful dance that made me moan wantonly. My legs wrapped around him automatically to bring him deeper in as he thrust forward, and as I got used to it, he started to thrust harder, faster, and unbelievably deeper.

My hands came up to grip his shoulders tightly, nails biting into the flesh deeply as I rocked with him. Very soon, we were moving so fast that the headboard of the bed was knocking loudly into the wall behind us. I couldn't currently care that my neighbor would be bitching in the morning, as I was only barely holding myself together as it was.

He looked like he was straining to do so as well, but with another hard thrust, he hit that spot inside me again and it set off a chain reaction. I tensed every muscle including the ones surrounding him as I came hard, thrusting desperately back at him to hold on to the feeling I got as I peaked.

As I tightened around him, he was only able to give a few more thrusts before he came as well, filling me with hot, gooey cum. When he was done spurting inside me, he carefully pulled out, leaning down to kiss me once more before he dragged us both up the bed and eventually got us covered. We were exhausted, and as much as I usually hate sharing a bed with anyone, I'd make an exception, just this once.

He pulled me close as his exhaustion took its toll, but I was hit by a thought and I had to let him know. I didn't want him confused when he left here.

"I don't love you." I said sleepily, content for now to sleep in his arms. He chuckled, the sound completely his own voice, before he replied.

"I know. Go to sleep Dexter." Satisfied with that, I didn't wait for him to make the same declaration as I knew he would. I fell asleep before the words even left his mouth. "I don't love you either, brother."

The End

* * *

A/N: What was I thinking? Well, I'm sure I don't know, but it was something along the lines of 'Dexter and Brian together? HOLYFUCKTHATWOULDBEHOT!' The idea came together after I finished reading Darkly Dreaming Dexter, and then I continued to watch Season 1 of Dexter over again. Let's face it; the actor for Brian/Rudy (Whose name I do not know) is hot, and so is the actor for Dexter (Michael C. Hall).

I do like the idea of Dexter and a Dexter look-alike (a.k.a. his brother in the book series) going at it, but I also imagined the series image for him in this sometimes, and I always imagine Dexter looking like Michael. As a result, this was born. I don't actually know if it's any good, but this is staying as a one-shot even if people fanatically love it (which I honestly doubt).

There are probably quite a few like this out there, so I doubt mine is the only one. Oh, and as you might notice, I use the book's ending rather than Season 1's, as I found the book's ending far more satisfying. Not only that, but his brother lived and that whore LaGuerta died, so really, it was the better ending of the two. Now, if you've got something to say, review. If you don't think it's worthy of a review, don't bother.

Reviews telling me how stupid/cliché/horrible/unethical/disgusting/ect it is will be ignored, although I will award the person who can come up with the most amusing and interesting insult with internet cookies or a short story of their choice by request. Lol I find insults to be amusing, especially against my person, so really, try to make them as colorful and diverse as possible if you must insult me or my work.

Btw, to Jeff Lindsay fans everywhere (myself included), and to the man himself on the off chance he should ever see this (and I hope to God he doesn't), I apologize completely for ruining the perfect canon world that was created! Honest! I just couldn't help myself! I'm a fanfic girl at heart, and I knew the moment that book touched my hands that something like this was going to happen. What exactly, I didn't know, but here it is.

Anyway, whether you enjoyed it or not, it's over now so get over it.

RW

P.S. Yes, I know it was an odd ending, but it felt right. That part popped into my head at the very beginning, and I just knew it was my ending.


End file.
